Teldann Kaldar
"Remember; It's not where you started life or how you live it that determines the kind of person you are, but the way you give it in the end." Basic Description Teldann is a toned human male with blonde hair and pale blue eyes. According to his sister, Ruu'san, his facial features match their father's almost perfectly. His body is muscular from his years of military service, and his expression, contrary to his age, always shows signs of wear. At a very young age of 21, he has literally spent all of his life under military training and regime, and so has the visage of a hardened soldier and doctor. Personality Being raised in a military academy almost from birth, Teldann has military procedure and courtesy ingrained into his mind. While on duty, he is stoic, by-the-book and straightforward, an agent through and through. When on break, he becomes more relaxed, witty and charming, more of a smuggler or scoundrel in nature. From his times in casinos and cantinas, Teldann has "gotten around", as he puts it. Story Born on Dromund Kaas to the wealthy House Kaldar, Teldann is the only, and therefore eldest, male heir to the Baron's title. At a very young age, barely being old enough to read and write, Teldann's father threw him into Imperial Officer Academy on Dromund Fels to be forgotten by the family. He did this to lengthen his own possession of the title of Baron, seeing his youngest child as more of a threat than a son. Not knowing any better, Teldann knew his surname was that of the Baron, but thought it only coincidence. However, in his last two years at the academy, rumours circulated about two female Kaldars, Ny'reen and Ruu'san, who supposedly resembled Teldann remarkably. Deciding it was more than just mere coincidence, the now Lieutenant Kaldar used his military service as a vessel for his search for his sisters. Not even a year later however, after a disastrous operation on Tattooine, which ended with his becoming the lone survivor of a dropship crash that wiped out his entire unit, he was stripped of his rank and faced a court marshal for incompetence. Leaving the Empire behind, he elected to keep searching for his sisters, and happened upon the Sith Imperium. During his Citizen's Ceremony, the soon-to-be Agent knelt unknowingly before his sister, Praetor Ruu'san, and she was overcome with shock when he stated his full name. Naming him Informer 6 and first adviser to the Minister of Intelligence, she vowed to train him in the ways of Intelligence Position in the Imperium Although Teldann is only a Citizen in the Imperium, his sister holds him in high regards, and he serves as her adviser under the codename of Informer 6. She claims that when he is experienced enough, she will likely consider him for Deputy Minister of Intelligence. Official Style of Address Full (formal) Agent Teldann Kaldar, Heir of House Kaldar, codenamed Informer 6 Abbreviated (informal) Agent Teldann Kaldar ''or ''Informer 6 Combat Style ((To be added, I'm tired)) Outfits Combat Gear Teldann's combat outfit is a little more complex, consisting mainly of a durasteel-weaved cotton top, with an assault vest strapped over it for his spare energy packs and assortment of tools, including grenades, adrenals, stims and various other field medic equipment. His biceps are adorned by extra kolto packs, and his forearms are covered by plasteel gauntlets, one with a medical interface. His thighs are covered by lightweight plasteel plates, and his calves and feet are encased in boots of the same material. Casual/Civilian Wear Teldann's civilian gear consists of a brown thermal sweater, covered by a red, black and white Synth-silk jacket. He wears a brown pair of casual cargo leggings, which have a hidden compartment on his right thigh for a concealed vibroknife, for self-defense purposes. he wears high-quality knee length boots, made from black Bantha leather. Uniform Teldann's uniform consists of mostly black parade wear, including knee-high boots, neat slacks and an officer's jacket and the accompanying medals earned while in the field. The entire outfit is black with red accents, and golden trim. 91a531e4cd2f978d60583be2abc29f22.png 4de10293cda51f1803cda358a569cea0.png E758439f93dbb3e6520837047c5cefd6.png Category:Inactive Personnel